Pregnancy
by Jung Minrin
Summary: "Kalau saja Tuhan mengijinkan, aku rela mendapat penderitaan seperti yang kau alami, Jae..." - YunJae Fanfiction


**An Alternate Universe Fanfiction**

**"Pregnancy"**

**by**

**Jung Minrin**

**Yunho | Jaejoong | Changmin | Yoochun | Junsu**

**Kibum | Heechul | Siwon | Hankyung**

**Length : Oneshot | Rating : PG | Genre : Romance, Family, Fluff**

**Disclaimer :**

**The characters are not mine, but the plot is truly mine.**

**So, don't dare to take it without my permission**

**Warning :**

**Boys Love, M-Preg, something weird and little bit disgusting about pregancy (?)**

**Note :**

**I'm back with another YunJae fic. I got the inspiration to write this fic, when I was talking with my friend about pregnancy. I know, it sounds ridiculous. But after you read this fic, I think you'll understand something. Something that we called as a sacrifice**

**The rest, happy reading to you all...**

**Yunho's POV**

"Hoek, hoek..."

Aku mendengar suara Jaejoong yang sedang muntah-muntah dari kamar kami. Aku yang sedang berada di dalam ruang kerjaku―yang kebetulan bersebelahan dengan kamar kami―segera berlari ke luar dan menuju kamar untuk memastikan keadaan Jaejoong.

CKLEK!

"Joongie!" seruku, tepat setelah pintu terbuka.

"Hoek..." Sebelum sempat menjawab pertanyaanku, Jaejoong seperti muntah sekali lagi. Tapi, tak ada satu pun yang keluar dari mulutnya.

Tanpa berpikir panjang lagi―karena toh pikiranku sudah dipenuhi dengan kekhawatiranku akan keadaan Jaejoong sekarang―aku segera menghampiri Jaejoong, berdiri tepat di samping ranjang dan berusaha menyangga tubuh ringkih Jaejoong yang seperti akan jatuh. "Joongie, kau baik-baik saja?" tanyaku dengan nada cemas yang sama sekali tak bisa disembunyikan.

"Ugh." Jaejoong menutup mulutnya, seolah menahan diri untuk muntah―meski mulutnya sama sekali tidak mengeluarkan apapun―di hadapanku. "A-aku baik-baik s-saja, Y-yunh..." Suaranya terdengar lemah, ucapannya pun terbata.

Aku terbelalak. Bagaimana bisa Jaejoong mengatakan bahwa ia baik-baik saja, kalau keadaannya sudah mengenaskan seperti itu? Memuntahkan isi perutnya yang sesungguhnya sudah kosong melompong itu. Well, bagaimana tidak kosong, Jaejoong sudah mengeluh sakit dan uring-uringan sejak dua hari yang lalu. Sejak saat itu pula, ia sudah sedikit makan. Bahkan, sejak semalam, ia menolak menerima makanan yang kuberikan.

"Perutku ha-hanya agak mual," jelas Jaejoong masih dengan suara yang terbata.

Aku makin terbelalak, ditambah mulutku yang melongo lebar. "Bagaimana mungkin kau bilang kalau kau baik-baik saja? Tubuhmu mengatakan yang sebaliknya, Jung Jaejoong!" bentakku.

Jaejoong menutup mulutnya rapat-rapat dengan kedua tangannya. Matanya nampak berair. Tubuh kurusnya yang berada dalam pelukanku itu bergetar pelan. "T-tapi, Yun..."

Astaga! Bagaimana aku kelepasan seperti itu, hingga membentaknya, eoh? Aish! Jung Yunho Pabboya! "J-jae... M-maaf, aku membentakmu..." ucapku penuh sesal, agak berbisik di telinganya. Kedua lenganku yang melingkar di pinggang rampingnya itu memeluknya semakin erat.

"Hiks... Hiks... Y-yunnie membentak Joongie..." ucap Jaejoong di sela isakannya. "J-joongie kan, hanya tidak ingin m-membuat Yunnie k-khawatir," jelas Jaejoong.

Aigo, istriku yang cantik ini... Masih bisakah ia memikirkanku, di saat keadaannya yang mengkhawatirkan seperti ini? "Uljima, Joongie-ya. Yunnie yang bodoh," bisikku di telinganya. "Uljima, uljima," pintaku sambil berusaha menenangkan Jaejoong dengan mengusap lembut punggungnya.

"Ugh! Hoek..." Jaejoong hendak muntah sekali lagi. Tapi seperti yang sudah kutebak, tak ada satu pun yang berhasil ia keluarkan.

"Joongie, mari kita ke rumah sakit, ne? Kau harus diperiksa dokter, Chagiya," bujukku.

"Ugh~" Jaejoong terlihat sangat mual. Kepalanya terdongak. Doe eyes-nya itu pun menatapku dengan pandangan sayu. "A-arras..."

BRUK!

"Jaejoong!"

.

"Jadi, bagaimana keadaan putraku, Yoochun-ah?" tanya Kibum Umma―Umma kandung Jaejoong, yang berarti adalah mertuaku. Kibum Umma nampak begitu cemas―tak kalah cemas dariku.

Dan dari sudut mataku, aku bisa melihat sosok Siwon Appa―Appa Jaejoong tentunya―yang sedang berdiri di samping Kibum Umma sambil memeluknya. Wajah yang tampan dan mengalami sedikit penuaan di beberapa bagian itu nampak tenang dan damai, sama sekali tidak ada kecemasan yang tercetak di wajahnya.

Yoochun―sepupu Jaejoong, sekaligus sahabat dekatku yang menjadi seorang dokter―mengusap wajahnya yang nampak agak kusut―mungkin karena terlalu lelah dengan pekerjaannya. Meski nampak lelah, Yoochun masih menyempatkan untuk menyunggingkan sebah senyuman pada kami―senyuman yang indah dan tulus.

Sedetik kemudian, aku hanya bisa mengernyit. Bagaimana bisa, di saat sepupunya sedang sakit begitu, Yoochun malah tersenyum tanpa dosa seperti itu? "Park Yoochun, katakan pada kami tentang keadaan Jaejoong!" perintahku.

"Tenanglah, Yun. Jaejoong hanya mengalami gejala-gejala kehamilan," jelas Yoochun, sambil tetap tersenyum ke arahku.

Oh, jadi Jaejoong hanya sedang hamil. Eits, tunggu, tunggu! Aku tak salah dengan, kan? Jaejoong... "MWO? Apa katamu?! Jaejoong hamil?" Secara refleks, aku pun mengguncang tubuh Yoochun dengan lumayan keras.

"Ne? Joongie hamil?" Kibum Umma pun nampak terkejut, namun wajahnya nampak senang. "Aigo Wonnie, Joongie hamil! Kita akan segera punya cucu!" seru Kibum Umma girang, sambil memeluk erat tubuh Siwon Appa.

"Ne, ne, Bummie-ya." Siwon Appa juga nampak bahagia. Namun, sepertinya ia kewalahan menghadapi pelukan Kibum Umma.

"Ne. Jaejoong sedang mengandung. Usia kandungannya menginjak 2 minggu," jelas Yoochun padaku.

Aku masih terdiam. Sel-sel dalam otakku seolah masih berusaha mencerna setiap huruf, suku kata, kata, bahkan kalimat yang meluncur dari mulut Yoochun.

Jaejoong hamil?

Istriku hamil?

Aku masih tak percaya dengan hal itu.

"Yoochunnie, kami boleh melihat keadaan Jaejoong, kan?"

"Tentu saja boleh, Ahjumma. Hanya saja, jangan terlalu berisik. Biarkan Jaejoong istirahat sejenak."

"Ne, ne. Kajja, Wonnie! Ayo kita lihat keadaan Joongie!"

"Ne, Bummie."

Terdengar suara-suara yang bersahutan antara Yoochun, Kibum Umma dan Siwon Appa. Tapi, aku tak bisa memfokuskan pendengaranku pada suara-suara mereka. Berbagai sinyal yang dikirimkan telinga ke otakku, seolah ditolak habis-habisan dengan satu sosok yang memenuhi otakku saat ini.

Jung Jaejoong.

Mataku bisa melihat bahwa Kibum Umma dan Siwon Appa sedang masuk ke dalam kamarku dan Jaejoong. Sementara itu, Yoochun menghampiriku dan mengatakan sesuatu padaku―aku bahkan sudah tidak fokus pada ucapannya.

Aku kelihatan seperti orang bodoh, ya?

.

"Yak! Apa yang kau lakukan pada menantu kesayanganku, Jung?!"

Setelah mengalami kelumpuhan otak selama beberapa menit, otakku kembali normal―mungkin karena sudah mencapai tahap lumpuh otak permanen (?). Apa lagi kalau bukan karena bentakan dan pukulan telak di kepala dari Umma tersayangku, Jung―The Devil―Heechul.

"Yah, Umma! Kenapa memukulku?" keluhku kesal. Ummaku ini memang selalu mencari masalah denganku. Ia sering berpikir yang tidak-tidak tentangku.

"Kalau begitu, jelaskan pada Umma, kenapa menantu cantikku ini bisa pingsan, eoh?" tanya Umma tanpa menurunkan tingkat kekerasan suaranya.

Kudengar Kibum Umma tertawa kecil, lantas menghampiri Umma-ku. "Tenanglah, Heechullie," ucapnya sabar, sambil merangkul pundak Umma. "Jaejoong hanya sedang terlelap, karena kondisinya yang terlalu lemah," jelas Kibum Umma dengan suara lembutnya.

Umma menolehke arah Kibum Umma dengan tatapan protes. "Ya, dan itu semua pasti karena ulah anak setan ini," balas Umma dengan suara yang lebih rendah. Well, Umma selalu bisa melunak jika berhadapan dengan sahabat lama, sekaligus besannya itu.

Tunggu dulu! Umma menyebutku apa? Anak setan?

Ah, tapi benar juga, sih. Umma kan, titisan ratu iblis. Jadi, wajar saja kalau aku disebut anak setan. Hahaha~

"Ne. Ini semua memang ulah putramu, Chullie," balas Kibum Umma sabar.

Lho? Kenapa Kibum Umma ikut-ikutan menyalahkanku?

Umma langsung menoleh dan menatap horor ke arahku. "Nah kan, Jung! Kau yang bersalah!" tuduh Umma sekali lagi.

Aku hendak protes, namun Kibum Umma sudah mendahuluiku.

"Putramulah yang membuat Joongie mengandung anak mereka sekarang," jelas Kibum Umma.

Aku mendesah lega. Ternyata, Kibum Umma bukan menyalahkanku. "Nah, Umma dengar sendiri, kan?" balasku puas.

Namun, Umma seperti mengabaikanku. "Aigo, nae Joongie hamil, eoh?" tanyanya girang pada Kibum Umma. "Aish, Kibummie, kenapa kau terlalu bertele-tele seperti itu? Aku sudah terlanjur panik dengan keadaan Joongie!" keluh Umma kesal.

Kibum Umma tertawa pelan. "Ne, ne. Sudahlah, ayo kita lihat keadaan Joongie," ucap Kibum Umma, sambil menarik tubuh Umma ke dalam kamar.

"Ne..."

Aku melihat Umma dan Kibum Umma yang sudah masuk ke dalam kamarku dan Jaejoong. Sementara itu, dari sudut mataku, aku bisa memperhatikan Appaku―Jung Hankyung―yang sedang berbincang dengan Siwon Appa. Kurasa, mereka berdua tidak ingin mengganggu―dan diganggu―oleh sepasang sahabat dekat, Umma dan Kibum Umma.

Sementara aku?

Yah, seperti sebelumnya, aku masih berdiri di depan pintu kamar, tanpa sedikitpun masuk ke dalam kamar untuk melihat keadaan Jaejoong. Bukannya apa-apa, aku hanya masih merasa...

...terkejut?

Tapi...

Aku bahagia mendengar kenyataan bahwa Jaejoong sedang mengandung anakku.

Terima kasih Tuhan...

.

"Nggh..." Jaejoong melenguh pelan. Tubuhnya yang berada dalam pelukanku itu pun menggeliat pelan.

Well, Jaejoong memang belum terbangun sejak ia jatuh pingsan dalam pelukanku tadi pagi. Ini sudah pukul 3 sore, dan artinya Jaejoong masih dalam keadaan pingsan selama 6 jam.

Kedua orang tuaku sudah memutuskan untuk pulang ke rumah sejak 2 jam yang lalu, karena Appa-ku yang harus segera berangkat ke Jepang. Sementara itu, orang tua Jaejoong baru saja pulang, karena Siwon Appa yang harus mengikuti rapat dadakan. Sesungguhnya, Kibum Umma menolak untuk pulang dan memaksa untuk menunggu Jaejoong hinga sadar. Tapi, Siwon Appa yang berusaha mengerti keadaan―seolah menjadi penyelamatku―pun mengajak Kibum Umma untuk pulang dengan alasan untuk memberikan waktu untukku dan Jaejoong.

Ya, Siwon Appa seperti bisa membaca pikiranku yang masih berkecamuk ini.

"Yunnie~" panggil Jaejoong dengan suara seraknya.

Aku segera memperhatikan Jaejoong.

Jaejoong mengucek mata kanannya perlahan. Kelopak matanya itu pun mulai terbuka dan menampilkan doe eyes yang selalu berhasil membuatku terperangkap dalam pesonanya.

"Joongie?"

"Ugh, ada apa denganku?" tanya Jaejoong yang terdengar seperti gumaman.

Jaejoong seperti berusaha untuk mendudukkan tubuhnya. Aku pun membantunya terduduk di atas ranjang, dengan punggung yang bersandar pada dadaku. Seperti biasa, aku pasti langsung memeluk pinggang rampingnya.

"Kau pingsan, Jae," jelasku singkat.

Jaejoong nampak terperangah. Ia menoleh cepat ke arahku. "Ne?" Ia benar-benar nampak terkejut. "Aish, aku pasti membuat Yunnie khawatir, ya?" tebak Jaejoong dengan raut wajah yang berubah menjadi serba salah. "Aku memang―hoek..." Lagi-lagi, Jaejoong hendak muntah.

"Gwaenchana, Joongie?" tanyaku cemas, sambil mengusap punggungnya.

"R-rasanya masih m-mual, Yun..." jelas Jaejoong lemah. Ia mengusap bibirnya yang agak pucat itu.

Aku tersenyum kecil, lantas mengusap kepala Jaejoong dengan sayang. "Rasanya pasti sakit sekali, ne? Maafkan Yunnie..." ucapku dengan berbisik di telinganya.

Jaejoong menoleh ke arahku dengan kerutan di keningnya. "Kenapa Yunnie harus minta maaf?" tanya Jaejoong bingung. "Memangnya, Yunnie salah apa?" tanya Jaejoong dengan rautwajahnya yang begitu polos.

Aku meraih pergelangan tangan Jaejoong dan mengarahkan tangannya ke perutnya yang rata itu. "Karena disini ada uri aegya, Joongie..." jelasku dengan lembut.

"Ne?" Jaejoong mengerjapkan matanya dengan lucu. "U-uri aegya?" Jaejoong menundukkan kepalanya, menatap ke arah perutnya.

Aku hanya bisa tersenyum melihat sikap Jaejoong. Jaejoong pasti sama terkejutnya seperti ketika aku mendengar berita ini untuk pertama kalinya. Maklum saja bukan, karena kami adalah pasangan suami-istri yang baru menikah selama 2 bulan. Dan secara tak terduga, dengan kurun waktu yang cukup cepat, Tuhan sudah menitipkan salah satu malaikatnya untuk kami jaga.

"Aegya..." panggil Jaejoong sambil mengusap perutnya perlahan. "Aegya baik-baik saja kan, di dalam sana? Apakah di dalam sana aegya tidak kegelapan, hm? Atau aegya lapar?" Jaejoong seolah sedang berusaha membuka interaksi dengan calon bayi kami.

Well, rasanya, dugaanku salah. Jaejoong bisa beradaptasi lebih cepat dibanding aku.

"Aegya pasti lapar, Jaejoongie," timpalku. "Makanya, kau harus makan yang banyak, ne?" bujukku.

Jaejoong mengangkat kepalanya. Ia mengangguk pelan, lantas kembali tertunduk. "Aegya, kau harus tumbuh yang baik, ne? Cepatlah keluar..."

Dan aku begitu terharu melihatnya.

.

"Hoek... Hoek..."

Yoochun bilang, morning sickness merupakan suatu hal yang sangat normal untuk dialami oleh seseorang yang sedang hamil muda, seperti Jaejoong.

Well, kandungan Jaejoong sudah menginjak usia 3 bulan. Kami juga sudah memeriksakan kandungan Jaejoong secara rutin ke dokter kandungan. Kandungan Jaejoong sangat sehat, tapi morning sickness Jaejoong benar-benar mengganggu pikiranku.

Bukan, bukan karena aku tidak ingin mengurusi Jaejoong yang sedang mengalami morning sickness. Bahkan kalau perlu, aku rela cuti dari kantor hanya untuk menemani Jaejoong hingga melahirkan anak pertama kami. Sesungguhnya, aku merasa iba pada Jaejoong. Maksudku, ini adalah anak kami―aku dan Jaejoong. Tapi rasanya, kenapa hanya Jaejoong yang terlihat begitu menderita?

Jaejoong yang harus merasa mual setiap pagi.

Jaejoong yang harus meminum susu untuk orang hamil―yang katanya sangat tidak enak itu.

Jaejoong yang harus menanggung satu nyawa dalam perutnya.

Sementara aku?

Aku hanya bisa membantu Jaejoong, meski bantuanku sama sekali tidak mengurangi rasa sakit yang diderita Jaejoong.

"Y-yun, bisakah kau menggendongku ke tempat tidur. Kakiku rasanya lemas sekali," mohon Jaejoong lemah.

Lihat? Jaejoong bahkan menjadi sangat lemah akhir-akhir ini.

"Ne," balasku cepat. Aku pun langsung menggendong tubuhnya dan membawanya keluar dari kamar mandi menuju kamar.

"Mian, Yun. Aku telah menyusahkanmu." Akhir-akhir ini, Jaejoong tak henti-hentinya menyalahkan dirinya sendiri, seolah ia menjadi beban yang berat buatku.

Dan aku hanya berusaha untuk tidak mendengarnya. Bukannya aku mengabaikan Jaejoong. Hanya saja, aku tak ingin mulutku ini tiba-tiba membentaknya dan membuat kondisinya semakin melemah.

Aku pun membaringkan tubuhnya di atas ranjang. "Istirahatlah, Jae. Aku akan menunggumu disini," ucapku.

Jaejoong mengangguk pelan dan memejamkan matanya.

Aku yakin, Jaejoong pasti lelah sekali dengan penderitaan yang dirasakannya. Tapi, ia pasti tak ingin mengecewakan siapapun dan berusaha menahan egonya demi anak kami.

Tak lama, terdengar dengkuran halus dari Jaejoong yang menandakan bahwa ia sudah tertidur. Mungkin, karena terlalu lelah, ia mudah tertidur.

Aku mengusap puncak kepalanya, memberikan kenyamanan. "Kalau saja Tuhan mengijinkan, aku rela mendapat penderitaan seperti yang kau alami, Jae..."

.

"Huh..." Aku mendesah pelan dan menjatuhkan tubuhku ke atas kursi yang berada di dalam ruang kerjaku di kantor.

Akhirnya, aku bisa kembali ke kantor seperti biasa, karena Kibum Umma sudah berjanji padaku untuk menjaga Jaejoong selama aku pergi bekerja. Lagipula, aku tidak terlalu khawatir dengan keadaan Jaejoong, karena kondisinya sudah mulai membaik. Morning sickness yang dialaminya sudah mulai berkurang. Tubuhnya juga sudah terlihat lebih sehat, meski dokter melarangnya untuk bekerja terlalu banyak. Kulitnya yang terlihat sangat pucat itu pun kembali sedikit lebih cerah.

Ah, syukurlah, kalau Jaejoong mulai membaik. Jadi, aku tidak perlu meninggalkannya dengan perasaan khawatir yang berlebihan.

Hanya saja, ketika aku kembali ke kantor, aku harus kembali dihadapkan dengan berbagai pekerjaan yang menumpuk dan melelahkan. Tubuhku seperti remuk, karena harus bekerja di kantor dan meladeni Jaejoong di rumah. Ah, tapi bagaimanapun juga, ini aku lakukan demi keluarga kecilku.

"Hyung?" panggil sebuah suara.

Aku membuka mataku yang sempat terpejam. "Ne, Su-ie? Ada apa?" tanyaku pada Jung Junsu―adik kandungku yang juga bekerja denganku, sebagai Kepala Divisi Pemasaran.

Junsu berjalan mendekatiku dengan kening yang berkerut. "Hyung, kau nampak pucat. Kau sakit?" tanya Junsu yang terdengar mulai cemas.

Aku menyentuh wajahku sendiri, lantas tersenyum ke arah Junsu. "Ani, aku hanya terasa sedikit lelah," ucapku jujur. Ya, aku memang merasa lelah. Aku tidak 'sakit' dalam artian yang sesungguhnya.

Junsu hanya mengangguk mengerti, meski wajahnya nampak tidak puas dengan jawabanku.

"Jadi, ada apa, Su?" tanyaku, mengingatkan kepentingannya untuk datang ke ruang kerjaku. Tidak mungkin kan, ia datang ke ruanganku hanya untuk mengatakan bahwa wajahku terlihat pucat?

"Ah, begini, Hyung, aku ingin mengatakan bahwa Han Corporation sudah sepakat untuk..."

Aku berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk memperhatikan setiap kata yang diucapkan oleh Junsu. Tapi sayangnya, otakku menolaknya mentah-mentah, sebelum ada satu pun informasi yang bisa kuserap. dan kusimpan dalam memoriku.

Tiba-tiba, kepalaku terasa sangat pusing. Ya Tuhan, berat sekali rasanya...

Pandanganku mulai kabur, hingga akhirnya gelap sepenuhnya.

Satu-satunya hal yang masih bisa kuingat adalah teriakan Junsu. "HYUNG!"

.

"Yunnie... Yunnie-ya... Bangunlah..."

"Joongie, berhenti menggangu suamimu. Dia sedang terlelap. Dia pasti butuh istirahat."

"Shirreo, Umma! Bagaimana kalau Yunnie pingsan selamanya?"

"Jung Jaejoong!"

"Nggh..." Dengan terpaksa, aku pun terbangun dari tidurku, karena suara berisik yang mengganggu telingaku dan tepukan pelan di pipiku. Aku pun membuka mataku secara perlahan, karena mataku sedang mengatur cahaya yang masuk.

Kulihat Jaejoong yang sedang duduk di atas perutku. Ah, pantas saja, rasanya berat sekali.

"Jaejoong?" panggilku serak.

"Umma, Yunnie bangun, kan?" seru Jaejoong senang.

Saat itulah, aku baru sadar bahwa Kibum Umma juga berada di ruangan yang sama denganku. "U-umma," ucapku gugup. Aku pun segera mendudukkan tubuhku di atas ranjang, yang membuat tubuh Jaejoong agak goyah.

Kibum Umma tersenyum, lantas mendekati ranjang tempatku berbaring. "Bagaimana keadaanmu, Yun? Sudah baikkah?" tanya Kibum Umma. "Mian, kalau Jaejoong mengganggu tidurmu."

Aku tersenyum kecil. "Gwaenchana, Umma," balasku. "Memangnya, apa yang terjadi padaku?" tanyaku bingung, sambil menatap Jaejoong dan Kibum Umma secara bergantian.

Jaejoong menyingkir dari atas pangkuanku, lantas duduk di sampingku. "Yunnie pingsan di kantor," jelas Jaejoong.

"Eh? Benarkah?" Aku tak menyangka atas apa yang kudengar barusan. Aku pingsan? Tapi, kenapa?

"Kau pasti terlalu lelah karena sudah mengurusi Joongie akhir-akhir ini, ditambah dengan pekerjaanmu di kantor," jelas Kibum Umma.

Aku menggaruk tengkukku yang tidak gatal. "Ah, begitu, ya?" gumamku.

"Yunnie, apakah Yunnie masih merasa sakit? Bagian mana yang terasa sakit?" tanya Jaejoong cemas, sambil memijit-mijit lenganku dengan pelan.

Aku tersenyum menenangkan ke arah Jaejoong. "Gwaenchana, Chagi. Yunni ha―ugh!" Aku segera melesat ke kamar mandi yang berada di dalam kamar. Perutku rasanya mual sekali dan ingin memuntahkan sesuatu. "Hoek~" Aku muntah tepat di wastafel.

Tapi aku merasa aneh. Kenapa tidak ada yang melewati tenggorokanku? Kenapa tidak ada benda aneh di wastafel?

"Yunnie, gwaenchana?" Terdengar suara Jaejoong dari arah belakang.

Aku menoleh sambil memegangi perutku yang terasa begitu mual. "Rasanya ingin muntah, Jae," balasku.

Jaejoong pun segera menghampiriku. "Kau memuntahkan sesuatu?" tanya Jaejoong sambil mengurut pelan tengkukku.

Aku menggeleng lemah sebagai jawabannya.

"Kau sudah makan semalam?" tanya Jaejoong cemas.

Aku mencoba mengingat-ingat. "Rasanya belum," jawabku.

"Aish, kau pasti masuk angin," gerutu Jaejoong kesal.

"Joongie, apa yang terjadi pada Yunho?" Kini, Kibum Umma yang masuk ke dalam kamar mandi.

"Sepertinya, Yunho sedang masuk angin, Umma," jelas Jaejoong pada Kibum Umma.

"Aish, dasar kalian berdua ini," cibir Kibum Umme kesal―entah karena apa. Dia mendelik kesal ke arah kami. "Kenapa kalian serasi sekali, sih? Sakit dengan tipe yang nyaris sama, sama-sama mual dan suka muntah," cerocos Kibum Umma, lantas melenggang pergi meninggalkan aku dan Jaejoong di kamar mandi.

Aku hanya bisa mendesah kecil, merasakan gejolak di dalam perutku yang tak kunjung usai ini. "Hoek~" Aku kembali bersuara, tapi tidak memuntahkan apapun.

"Hihihi..." Kudengar Jaejoong tertawa cekikikan.

Aku menatapnya heran. "Kenapa tertawa?" tanyaku dengan nada yang agak ketus.

Jaejoong―dengan wajah tak berdosanya―kembali tertawa. "Yunnie persis seperti Joongie dulu."

"Eh?" Aku membeku di tempatku. Kalau kupikir-pikir, aku memang mirip seperti Jaejoong yang sedang mengalami morning sickness.

A-aku...

...tidak sedang hamil, kan?

Ah, mana mungkin...

.

"Hoek... Hoek..."

Ini adalah kelima kalinya dalam sepuluh menit, sejak aku bangun tidur, aku sudah keluar masuk kamar mandi untuk satu alasan yang sama, tidak memuntahkan apa-apa.

"Yunho-ya, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi padamu?" gumam Jaejoong heran yang melihat tingkah anehku ini.

Sejak kemarin, sejak aku terbangun dari pingsanku, aku memang sudah sering berusaha untuk muntah. Namun, karena perutku belum terisi apa-apa, maka aku pun tidak memuntahkan apapun. Nafsu makanku juga turun, sehingga aku tidak terlalu banyak makan.

Ya Tuhan, kenapa kondisiku menyedihkan seperti ini?

"Lebih baik, aku menelepon Chunnie," gumam Jaejoong, sambil mengeluarkan ponsel dari saku celananya.

Aku pun mengikuti Jaejoong yang melangkah keluar dari dalam kamar mandi. Aku pun mendudukkan tubuhku di tepi ranjang. Tangan kananku terangkat untuk mengusap wajahku yang pasti terlihat kusut.

Dalam hati, aku hanya bisa berdoa. "_Ya Tuhan, semoga yang kutakutkan tidak benar-benar terjadi._"

.

"Jadi, aku sakit apa?" tanyaku pada Yoochun yang duduk di tepi ranjang, setelah memeriksa keadaanku. Aku pun mendudukkan tubuhku dengan punggung yang bersandar pada kepala ranjang.

Yoochun mengusap dagunya. "Aneh sekali," gumamnya. "Kau tidak sakit apa-apa, Yun. Hanya terlalu lelah, mungkin," jelas Yoochun. "Hanya saja, kenapa kau sampai muntah-muntah seperti itu, ya?" gumamnya seolah berbicara pada dirinya sendiri.

Aku mengernyit bingung. Jadi, aku tidak sakit apa-apa? Tidak ada yang bermasalah pada tubuhku?

"Mirip sekali dengan gejala orang hamil," imbuh Yoochun masih dengan bergumam.

Aku menatap Yoochun horor, meski ia tidak memperhatikan wajahku. Orang hamil, katanya? Lalu, dia pikir, aku sedang hamil? Tapi, kalau aku hamil, kenapa Yoochun tidak bisa langsung mendeteksinya, eoh?

Tiba-tiba, kepala Yoochun terangkat dan kedua tangannya mengguncang pelan bahuku. "Jung Yunho, katakan padaku!" perintah Yoochun tiba-tiba.

Kerutan di keningku pun bertambah. "Katakan apa?" tanyaku bingung.

Yoochun nampak celingukan, mengawasi sekitarnya dari sesuatu―aku tak tahu apa. "Apakah kau berjanji tentang sesuatu?" tanya Yoochun.

"Heh? Berjanji? Janji macam apa?" Aku semakin bingung. Aku tak tahu, kemana arah pembicaraan ini.

"Janji yang berkaitan dengan Jaejoong yang sedang hamil," jelas Yoochun dengan suara yang berbisik.

Aku terdiam, berusaha mengingat-ingat.

...

...

"Hm, aku pernah berkata, kalau aku rela menderita seperti yang dialami Jaejoong ketika hamil," jawabku ragu. "Apa itu terhitung sebagai sebuah janji?"

"BINGO!" Tanpa menjawab pertanyaanku, Yoochun malah berseru keras.

"E-eh. Ada apa?" tanyaku bingung.

"Itu adalah kesalahanmu, Jung Yunho. Kesalahanmu!" seru Yoochun, sambil mengacak rambutnya.

"Waeyo?"

"Kau berjanji, kalau kau bersedia menderita seperti orang hamil. Kasus ini sudah sering terjadi pada banyak suami yang tak tega pada penderitaan istrinya. Dan hal ini, sepertinya sedang terjadi padamu," jelas Yoochun.

Aku mencerna ucapannya dengan cepat. "MWO? J-jadi, akulah yang sedang mengandung sekarang?"

PLETAK!

"Auw! Appo!" rintihku kesakitan.

"Bukan begitu, pabbo!" seru Yoochun jengkel. "Maksudku, kau hanya merasakan gejala-gejalanya saja, seperti morning sickness dan ngidam nantinya," jelas Yoochun. "Sementara bayi kalian tetap berada di perut Jaejoong."

Aku mendesah lega. Ah, setidaknya aku tidak perlu mengandung.

"Hei, jangan merasa lega dulu!" kata Yoochun menginterupsi.

"Wae?"

"Yak! Memangnya, kau tak merasa frustasi jika bertingkah seperti orang hamil, hah? Menggelikan," ucap Yoochun dengan nada jijik.

Aku hanya mendengus kesal. Ah, benar juga yang dikatakan Yoochun.

Yah, tapi, apa yang bisa kulakukan? Semua ini sudah terjadi.

Lagipula, ini demi Jaejoong, bukan?

.

"Hahaha..."

Aku hanya bisa mendengus sebal, karena Umma dan Kibum Umma tak henti-hentinya menertawakan kejadian yang terjadi padaku. Untung saja, Appa dan Siwon Appa tidak ikut berkunjung ke rumah, jadi aku tak perlu menanggung malu di hadapan mereka.

Sementara itu, Jaejoong yang duduk di sampingku berusaha menenangkanku dan membisikkan kata-kata seolah semuanya akan baik-baik saja.

"Umma, berhenti menertawakan Yunnie~" rengek Jaejoong pada Umma dan Kibum Umma.

"Ne, Chagiya, Umma hanya terlalu kaget, sampai tertawa seperti ini," balas Umma-ku yang masih sibuk tertawa.

Cih! Alasan saja! Dasar ratu iblis!

"Yunnie, sabar ya," bisik Jaejoong padaku. "Dan gomawo sudah rela berkorban untuk Joongie," lanjutnya lembut, sambil mengusap pipiku.

Aku tersenyum ke arahnya. "Apapun untukmu~"

.

"Hihihi..."

Ternyata, aku salah besar. Amat sangat salah besar!

Bagaimanapun juga, Jaejoong adalah Jaejoong. Pada akhirnya, ia juga akan tetap menertawakan kondisi menggelikanku ini.

"Yak, Jung Jaejoong! Berhenti menertawakanku!" perintahku kesal.

Jaejoong menutup mulutnya. "Mian, Yunnie, Joongie keceplosan, hihi..." ucapnya.

Aku hanya bisa menghela nafas panjang. Ternyata, perasaan yang dialami Jaejoong selama ini memang menyedihkan. Bayangkan saja, setiap kali selesai makan, seluruh isi perutnya pasti akan dimuntahkan kembali, hingga bersih tak bersisa, hingga tak ada lagi yang bisa dimuntahkan.

Usia kandungan Jaejoong sudah menginjak bulan keenam, namun morning sick yang―seharusnya tidak―kualami ini masih saja terjadi. Ah, aku hanya bisa berharap, supaya penderitaanku ini akan segera berakhir dan tergantikan oleh kebahagiaan atas kelahiran Jung kecil, anakku dengan Jaejoong.

Setelah muntah-muntah, mendadak perutku kembali melilit, namun dengan rasa yang berbeda. Sepertinya, perutku mulai lapar dan minta diisi lagi. Aish, kenapa harus diisi lagi, kalau toh aku akan tetap memuntahkannya kembali? Tapi, perasaan mendesak itu tak dapat kupungkiri. Aku sangat ingin makan lagi. Dan aku ingin makan...

Rujak! Iya, rujak! Rujak dari Indonesia!

"Jae, aku lapar~" rengekku pada Jaejoong.

"Ne? Yunnie ingin makan apa?" tanya Jaejoong lembut.

"Hm, aku ingin makan rujak dari Indonesia, Jae," balasku.

"MWO?" Jaejoong membulatkan matanya dengan sempurna. "R-rujak dari Indonesia?" tanyanya tak percaya.

Aku hanya mengangguk.

Jaejoong malah mencubit pipiku dengan gemas. "Aigo, Yunnie pasti sedang ngidam, ne?"

HAH?

.

ARGH!

Ini sangat menggelikan.

Kuulangi sekali lagi, ya?

M-E-N-G-G-E-L-I-K-A-N

Setelah morning sick, sekarang aku dihadapkan dengan masa ngidam―yang seharusnya dialami Jaejoong―yang aneh.

Mengapa aneh?

Karena aku―atau bawaan bayi―meminta hal-hal yang aneh-aneh, seperti rujak dari Indonesia, air dari Laut Merah, cabe paling pedas di dunia (yang akhirnya bersarang di kedua Appa-ku yang menjadi objek bulan-bulanan selama masa ngidam ini) dan masih banyak lagi.

Berhubung Jaejoong sedang mengandung besar dan aku juga dalam masa ngidam―meski aku tak mau mengakuinya―jadi terpaksa aku harus memanfaatkan orang-orang di sekitarku, seperti Umma dan Appa, Kibum Umma dan Siwon Appa, serta Junsu. Orang-orang yang pernah menertawakan keadaanku itu juga harus merasakan penderitaan.

Umma dan Kibum Umma sempat bertugas untuk membuat rujak khas Indonesia. Tapi, karena aku meminta rujak DARI Indonesia, dan bukannya rujak KHAS Indonesia, maka orang-orang pun terpaksa untuk terbangke Indonesia dan mencari berbagai jenis rujak yang sesuai dengan keinginanku. Seingatku, ada banyak macam rujak yang dibelikan untukku. Tapi ujung-ujungnya, aku hanya memakan satu jenis rujak, yakni rujak buah. Dan semua orang yang sempat kubuat kelimpungan itu pun hanya melongo melihatnya.

Junsu yang kebetulan berada di luar negeri untuk menjalankan tugas kantor pun sempat dimintai tolong untuk mengambil air di Laut Merah. Lalu, saat ia kembali ke Seoul, aku justru menyuruhnya untuk meminum habis air tersebut. Sesudahnya, Junsu yang memiliki sedikit gangguan dalam pencernaan itu sempat sakit dan harus dirawat oleh Yoochun. Ia juga tak berhenti menyumpahiku dengan kata-kata serapah.

Dan dua Appa-ku pun tak lewat dari penyiksaanku ini. Aku meminta untuk dicarikan cabe paling pedas di dunia. Awalnya, aku ingin memakan cabe itu―begitu pula dengan Jaejoong yang suka pedas―tapi kami dengan serempak menolak dan meminta Appa dan Siwon Appa untuk memakan habis seluruh cabe yang mereka cari dengan susah payah.

Meski menggelikan, tapi jujur saja, aku menikmati saat-saat aku, Jung Yunho yang terkenal baik hati dan kalem ini mendadak menjadi sosok yang diktator yang sok berkuasa.

Oh, tapi sayangnya, aku tak menginginkan kejadian seperti ini untuk yang kedua kalinya.

Tidak. Biarkan aku menjadi suami normal yang berusaha menjaga istrinya yang sedang hamil. Titik.

.

**2 months later...**

"Aigo, Yunnie-ya, lihatlah, uri Minnie sangat mirip denganmu," ucap Kibum Umma sambil mencubit pelan pipi bayi yang sedang digendong Umma-ku.

Aku tersenyum dengan bangga. "Ne, tentu saja, Umma! Dia kan, anakku!" seruku.

Well, akhirnya, Jaejoong melahirkan putra pertama kami dengan selamat. Dan itu berarti, penderitaanku pun berakhir pula. Aku juga berjanji untuk tidak akan mengulangi hal semacam itu. Ah, melelahkan juga merasakan gejala seperti orang hamil.

Saat ini, kondisi Jaejoong masih agak lemah. Sementara itu, Jung Changmin―nama yang diberikan Jaejoong untuk anak kami―nampak sangat sehat. Jadi, aku, Umma, dan Kibum Umma-lah yang merawat Changmin, selagi Jaejoong berada dalam tahap pemulihan.

"Ternyata, semua usaha kami waktu itu tak sia-sia, Jung," celetuk Umma, tiba-tiba.

"Eh? Apa maksud Umma?" tanyaku bingung.

"Yah, kami sampai harus ke Indonesia untuk membeli rujak, Junsu yang mengambil dan meminum air dari Laut Merah dan Appa-mu yang sakit karena makan cabe," jelas Umma.

Aku hanya tertawa. "Sudahlah, Umma, jangan mengingatkanku dengan kejadian menggelikan itu!" balasku.

Aku, Umma, dan Kibum Umma tertawa bersama, diiringi suara-suara kecil yang dikeluarkan oleh Changmin.

Akhir yang bahagia, bukan?

.

**4 years later**

"Changminnie! Jangan lari-lari!" teriak Jaejoong pada Changmin yang berlarian di taman, sambil mengangkat pesawatnya di udara.

Aku menepuk pelan pundak Jaejoong. "Sudahlah, biarkan saja, Jae," ucapku lembut.

"Tapi, kalau Minnie jatuh bagaimana?" tanya Jaejoong cemas.

"Kalau begitu, kita harus mengajarinya untuk menjadi pria yang kuat, yang bangkit meski ia sudah terjatuh," jawabku diplomatis.

Jaejoong tersenyum, lantas memelukku. "Ah, kau adalah ayah terbaik, Yunnie," ucap Jaejoong.

"Dan kau adalah istri dan ibu terhebat," balasku tulus.

"Ich, Appa, kenapa peluk-peluk Umma Minnie?" protes Changmin, yang menarik-narik celanaku dari bawah.

Aku melepas pelukanku pada Jaejoong, lantas menggendong Changmin dan mendudukkannya di pangkuanku. "Kenapa tidak boleh?" tanyaku.

Changmin memainkan hidungku dan berkata, "Kalena Umma bilang, Appa adalah beluang besal yang bau dan jelek," jelas Changmin dengan polosnya.

"Hei, Minnie! Umma tidak pernah mengajarimu begitu!" sela Jaejoong.

"Tapi Appa memang begitu, Umma. Appa besal, bau, dan jelek," tegas Changmin sekali lagi.

Aku hanya tertawa mendengar penuturan Changmin yang polos itu.

"Hei, Changmin tidak boleh berkata begitu! Changmin harus menjadi anak baik, kalau Changmin ingin punya adik," bujuk Jaejoong.

Mata Changmin―yang bulat dan indah seperti mata Jaejoong―mengerjap lucu. "Adik?"

"Ne. Adik Changmin ada disini," ucap Jaejoong, sambil meletakkan Changmin di perutnya.

Aku pun ikutan bingung seperti Changmin. "Jae..."

Changmin langsung meloncat senang dan turun dari pangkuanku. "Yeay! Minnie akan punya adik!" serunya.

"Jae, kau..." Aku masih tak percaya dengan apa yang kudengar.

"Ne, aku hamil lagi, YunnieBear..." ucap Jaejoong tanpa perlu kutanya.

"Ah, gomawoyo, Jaejoongie~" balasku sambil memeluknya erat-erat, menyalurkan kebahagiaanku.

"Ne, asal kau yang bersedia menanggung penderitaanku selama aku hamil," bisik Jaejoong.

"MWO? ANDWAE!"

"HAHAHAHA~"

**END**

Oke, Dee nyadar ini weird dan disgusting, makanya Dee kasih warning sejak awal.

Mungkin, readers heran pas baca fic ini. Tapi, kisah kayak gini emang terjadi di dunia nyata. Dee denger ceritanya dari Bunda Dee. Temen Bunda Dee juga pernah ngalami kayak gini. Miris, ya?

Dan kali ini, Dee emang lagi pingin nyiksa Appa, hoho ^o^ /pukpuk/

Then, what do u think bout this fic?

Fluffy or disgusting?

Love,

Jung Minrin

**P.S. Dee also make this fic into other versions, so if you find the same plot, same title, and same author, with other casts, it means that it's mine. Thanks ^^**


End file.
